Is it Time Travel?
by iambutasimplefarmer
Summary: What if Haruhi and Mikasa were best friends, torn through time? What if Mikasa was originally born to the Ootri family, but was kidnapped and reappeared 1,000 years in the future? How do the 104th trainee corps and the Host Club tie in? It would never happen, unless... UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME FOR DETAILS.
1. Beginnings

**This is my first fanfiction, a crossover no less. If you hate this, cool, if you don't, that's even better. It's out for people who want to read it. Also, I don't own AOT or OHSHC. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**

* * *

_Prologue, or A__uthors POV_

"Mikasa Ootori ... what are we going to do with you," Haruhi Fujioka said with a laugh.

The two 8 year old girls had been swimming in the waters of Ishugami for over three hours, debating the most useless things they could come up with. That's what friends do, after all. And Haruhi's only friend _was_ Mikasa. The youngest Ootori female, the _only_ one besides Fuyumi, was kept secret from the society. It had something to do with protecting children from the media. It was a reasonable explanation, but it left her with lower class friends. Alas, it wasn't a problem as Mikasa were more like twins than friends. As Rita Ootori couldn't really hide her pregnancy, the rest of the Japanese upper class believed she had a miscarriage, gave birth to a stillborn if you will.

"What? I think my macaroni tasted just fine!" Mikasa argued, trying to look serious, but rather, seriously failing at the task.

"Yeah, if you think black noodles are appetizing! How did you even manage to burn them anyway? It's MACARONI!" Haruhi questions, unable to stop her flow of laughter.

"It wasn't burnt, just...crispy!"

"Yeah, all right, sure." the commoner sarcastically stated, stretching the 'sure' out for a good three seconds, gaining a laugh from her only best friend.

Anyone who would have looked out onto the blue waters, would see the best of friends having the time of their lives. Exuberant atmosphere's can never last long though...For a dreadful incident was sure to pass this ecstatic party, leaving the two hurt. And it happened, one afternoon, when the inseparable duo was 9 years of age, the chocolate eyed friend received a phone call that she never would have imagined. A mere phone call that changed her life forever, and it's important you know it wasn't a happy phone call. Through this phone call, she could only understand two words of Mrs. Rita Ootori's sobbing voice, among other undecipherable speaking.

"She's gone"

The youngest Ootori child, two years younger than the older boy Kyoya, _was_ gone. Disappeared. Vanished off the face of the Earth. As if her mother really had a miscarriage. It broke little Haruhi's tiny heart, but you would be lying if you said she wasn't independent. She _did_ start cooking, cleaning, and shopping after her own mother died of cancer when she was five. Yes, she _would _pull through. Quite successfully too. Embracing her knowledge and love of school to make her MIA friend, and transgender father proud. It does one no good to dwell on the past

As for Mikasa, well, that's a different story. A story that begins with a puddle, and most of all, giant flesh eating creatures and a boy named Eren Jaeger.

* * *

_(Mikasa's pov)_

All I remember was walking home from Haruhi's house when I tripped and fell into a puddle. And yeah, I know, real smooth, right? The next thing I knew, I was not embarrassing myself, face down in a puddle anymore, but in a forest. None of it looked familiar, so I tried to find something that might, like a road. Though, the only road that could be spotted, was a dirt road with no clear tire tracks, but what looked to be carriage tracks. Determined to find my location, I headed what felt like South on the dirt path.

After I had been walking for nearly an hour (I checked the watch Haruhi's dad gave me for Christmas every few minutes), thinking about my dear friend Haruhi and close brother, Kyoya, I came across a small cottage, standing alone. Being the desperate and an impatient child I am, I took no chances and ran to knock on the door. A young couple answered.

"Hello-" The women looked like she was about to say something but stopped short when she saw my dirty pair of jeans, sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. Her face then took on a worried expression.

"You better come inside," I took no hesitation to step foot into the warm looking house, taking the risk of strangers doing horrible things to me.

"You're from the 21st century, aren't you?" the man speaks up, taking a seat at the small table.

"Well, duh. " I replied, confused of my mind. "Aren't we in the 21 century?" I asked, looking to the ceiling made of wood. The entire structure of the house was made of wood actually.

"Goodness gracious, this is not good," the woman exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead and pacing the room. I'm lost for words, what's going on?

"I'm Akio Ackerman, and this is my wife, Chiyoko," the man says. "You are?" I pause.

"Mikasa Ootori," The unrecognizable voice that comes out is small but strong, and it takes me a second to realize that it was my voice.

"Okay Mikasa, this is the year 456?" Akio looks to his wife for conformation. She nods. "So yeah, this is the year 456. We haven't yet discovered if we are in the same year when we left, the future, or the past. We have discovered were in Germany although it has many different cultures. But we have yet to see one of Japanese origin besides us. Any way, how do I explain this...Have you ever read dystopian books? Like, um... The the City of Ember or the Hunger Games?" Akio explains all at once.

"Kind of, yeah, I mean, my mom would read them to me, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, what we're living right now, this world, it's what most people would call a dystopian world. It has the technology and appearance of the 1800, even though it should have progressed. It was designed to be perfect but something went wrong. In this case, man eating giants, called titans. So the king, built 3 walls called Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. These walls have been standing for hundreds of years."

"How do you know all this? Why are you telling me this? " I wonder aloud. This seems to be some pretty serious and crazy stuff to tell someone my age.

"Well," Chiyoko and Akio glance at each other as if having a silent conversation through brief eye contact. "Well, the same thing happened to us 5 years ago. We were walking down the streets of Japan when suddenly we fell in a hole, and we kind of ended up like Alice, falling down in the rabbit hole. Then we somehow ended up here, asked some questions and figured the rest out on our own." There's a pause where all three are silent.

"Do you know what you're going to do? People will get suspicious of a strange and young girl wandering the streets of Wall Maria." Chiyoko asked, concerned.

I sit and think. While lost in my thoughts I realize I probably will never see my magnificent mother, my father, my oni-sans, nee- san, and OH MY GOSH! I will probably never see Haruhi again! I can't believe that I will never see her. No more trips to the beach, no more flamboyant afternoons, or laugh filled slumber parties. No friend will be leftover from this disaster.

Holding back tears, I reply with a simple I don't know in response. A simple even can really change ones life.

"Well, we could let you stay here, and live with us? We have been studying on how to get back to 21st century. We're pretty close to finding out how to get back. Once we figure it out, you're invited to come with us," Akio quietly commented.

All I can do is nod an easy yes before I collapse from the unimaginable distress.

_From then on, Mikasa was no longer called Ootori, but Ackerman. Where she lived each day in silence, for she feared, if she spoke, all her secrets would flow out like a river. She worked herself to the bone, putting all her energy to research her strange disappearance from Japan. To discover how and why, the inseparable duo was separated. Mikasa lived this way, with the people that had quickly turned from strangers to family, until Chiyoko and Akio were brutally murdered before her very eyes. Dropping all hope on returning to the families rightful time._

* * *

**Okay, if you have already read this, I'm just combining some chapters and editing. **** Read and review please! It means a lot to me. I know it's short, but just bare with me, okay? **


	2. Broken vases, Broken masks

(Haruhi's POV)

Being the depressed and anti-social child I became, I buried myself in my studies after the incident 11 years ago that left me heartbroken. I never wanted to acknowledge others around me so I just focused on my studies. I guess I ignored everyone so much, I became to appear oblivious and blunt, due to low social interaction. My only friends I ever had were Ari and Kazumi, I mean, besides Mikasa, of course. Ari and Kazumi were the only people I could talk to. Well, a little less now ever since I started to study for the Ouran scholarship. Which I got, thank you very much... The first day of school is coming around, any day now.

The only reoccurring thought I had leading up to the first day of school was one of the things my mother used to tell me before she died. She said my heart was like a vase. A vase carries the most beautiful things, all without showing the thorns hidden behind the ceramic walls. Kinda like me, well, I just don't want to break down in the middle of a new school. Simply stating it, I just don't want my vase to break.

"This school has three library's, you would expect at least one of them to be quiet," I thought with surprise. After moments of aimlessly wandering through the hallways, I stumble across the third Music Room. "Why do they need three Music Rooms? Isn't one enough?" I scoff, too quiet for anyone to hear. " Well, I think I can manage studying in the music room, if it's quiet," I mumble to myself, turning the handle on the door.

The studying time I had violently wanted and wished for quickly vanished as the the the six male students announced their purpose. Can you imagine the look on my face when they said host club? A holy freaking "Host Club" !

These are the kind of people I try my hardest to not socialize with. Well, I know the two red heads, I sit in between them in homeroom, and the boy in the glasses, looked way far too familiar for comfort. Besides that, every one of them looked like idiots! Although, the tall black haired guy is okay. So is the grade school looking boy. So really, it's just the blond one that looks annoying...

I take that back, every single one of them think I'm a guy, the blond (who calls himself Tamaki) even mistakes be for being gay! Though I guess its reasonable considering I do like guys, though its their fault they think I'm a guy. Those rich bastards...

I try to get away from these freaks, of course, I had to trip and fall over a vase. A VASE! How painfully ironic is that? In the bitter moments of being on the ground, being tormented by the twins, I see the one with glasses looking over me with evil calculating eyes that could only be pulled off by one other person:

_Mikasa Otori_

'What are the odds,' I sighed and fought over what I should do. I had two options. Cry my heart out because my M.I.A best friend's older brother, Kyoya Ootori, is standing in front of me, bringing back nothing but awful memories... Or start laughing at the overwhelming irony of it all. I decided on neither. Saying I should keep up all of my emotions, I let none spill. Once Tamaki Senpai's _long_ explanation a host club I stood up and looked "Kyoya Senpai", in the eye. Mustering up whatever courage I had, I approached him.

"Don't you ever mess around with me Ootori, Kyoya Saburo! I did not ask to be graced with your disgusting personality so you and father _will_ leave me alone. I don't care how many secret police officers you send, they will_ never _find your dismembered body. ." I said with extreme force, leaving the host club members gawking at there new member. Without another word, I left the room. Did I mention it happened to be _that _time of the month?

Our dear Hitachiin twin broke the tense and frozen silence with one question before it erupted into chaos.

"Your middle name is Saburo?"

_(For those who care, Saburo, means third son. Kyoya is the third son of the Ootori's. I figured his father would be the kind of person to keep rubbing it in his face.)_

* * *

(Mikasa's POV)

Ever since Akio and Chiyoko were killed, I spent my days with the missing doctors son, Eren Jaeger. He makes the days worth living. Same with Armin Arlert. Though, Armin, he definitely doesn't compare to Haruhi, but he reminds me of her. Not the strongest physically, but has a quite a bit of intelligence. Haruhi always was the smartest out of the two of us...I wonder how she's doing now. I know I'm holding up on the outside, but I'm a wreck on the inside. The blood red scarf Eren gave me helps. When it covers my face, it hides the smile that's rarely appears across my usually emotionless face. Thank you Father, whenever you are, for the skill being able to charade emotions.

The scarf itself is nice though. Not only does it help with that (and the usual scarf abilities),but it's a gift from my savior of depression. While it also reminds me of Haruhi, her favorite color was always red. Nowadays though, red often just means blood. Ever since wall Maria fell there's been a hell of a lot of blood lately.

Eren signed us up for the military. The survey corps to be exact, honestly though it's more like survey corpse. The walls are much more dangerous than the streets of Japan. Just gives me another reason to return as soon as possible. Anyway, during training, I've had the pleasure to meet several new people that I don't hate and ignore. There's Jean and Marco, (who, even if they don't know that they're basically a couple themselves, everyone else knows that they are the cutest couple ever) Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, Connie and Sasha (I love their relationship), and Christa and Ymir, (Which is the couple I'm the most proud of. They're great together.)

I guess in a way, all of us have partners. Its always Connie and Sasha, Eren and I, Jean and Marco, Reiner and Bertolt, Christa and Ymir, or Armin and Annie. I'm at the top out of all of them, plus some others, like Thomas and Mina with their group. It was definately a title to be proud of. Mikasa Ootori/Ackerman, number one of the 104th trainees squad. I guess I just buried myself into doing whatever Armin and Eren are doing, and I did it better then them. I kinda lost all hope on leading our friendship, I just try to keep them in line.

But every time Eren trusts me, I feel guilty. I never told him, or Armin, about Haruhi or about my family or my life in think they know me to a T. I mean, I guess everyone have secrets though, just different sizes. I'll tell them one of these days. All of them. Just not now. Were all too busy staying alive to worry about my personal problems.

We're meeting Levi Ackerman's troop in the survey corps tomorrow though. I wonder if he knows anything about Akio and Chiyoko and myself. I know it's a longshot, but Ackerman isn't that common. Is it?

* * *

**This is what my lazy ass came up with so you better deal with it. R&amp;R. Yeah. I'm gonna take a na-zzzzzzzzz.**


	3. Chit Chat

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Well...here goes.**

(Haruhi's POV)

As I walked in to class A1 of the prestigious Ouran Academy, I wasn't overwhelmed by the annoying _cuddling _from the Hitachin twins gave me last week. I was completely and utterly surprised with this strange thing the rich don't understand called "personal space." As I sat down, I thought of any reason why Hikaru or Kaoru, wouldn't be at their usual spots on either side of me. I thought back to when I last saw them...Friday. The day I became a host club dog. My words echo in my head.

_" Don't you ever mess around with me Kyoya Sabarou, Ootori! Until your twisted father is fixed, you will leave me __ALONE, mister!"_

I sighed. I had let my anger get a hold of me. I feel bad. Certainly not sorry, he deserved it, but I'd pity anyone with Yoshio as a father. After Mikasa disappeared, Yoshio did absolutely nothing to find her. Nothing. Who cares if he would get a bad reputation for lying to the public. Its their fault for _"protecting the youth from the media" _ . She is still a human being no where to be found, his daughter no less. He's just an overall asshole. Kyoya, sorry, _Kyoya Senpai I suppose, _on the other hand, is not a complete asshole. I haven't seen him since her depart, nor talked to him in over a year. Though I can still hold a grudge against him, after all, it's not like he tried to change his fathers mind over the past years. Its comforting to know he started a project on his own. I would even consider him my best friend, no matter the parentage or distance between us. Well, next to Mikasa. She will always be my best friend for life, despite the years apart. Me and Kyoya seem to be the only ones to think her alive. Not including Mrs. Ootori, Rita, or my cross dressing father, Ranka.

"Hello Haru-chan."

I jumped. Startled by the voice that upset my train of thought. I looked at the source, coming face to face with familiar grey eyes, hidden by shiny frames. Kyoya.

I frowned.

" Hello. What are you doing here? You haven't decided to even look at me since...that. What's making you decide to now? Just leave me alone." I say is an annoyed tone.

He smirked. That's never a good sign.

"The fact that we attend the same school. Well, first things first, I wanted to tell you that your little _incident _yesterday,cost you 500 yen, and-"

I sigh yet again. Rich bastard.

"- and since you don't seem to want to talk now,I have a few personal things I'd like to discuss with you about _after _club time."

"Fine. Now leave. I refuse to be seen with the likes of you."

"Watch your tone Haruhi." He says as he gets up and starts to leave.

"Hey! Wait! Where are Hikaru and Kaoru? They told me there always early!"

"Never mind them. I think you have enough on your hands as it is, don't you. Haruhi_-kun?" _Kyoya answers with a smile.

"Don't remind me bastard."

"I never would have thought cross dressing ran in the family."

"What. Did. I. JUST SAY?"

"Fine. I'll leave. Don't forget the host club little _dog."_

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Saburo."_

He scowls and leaves the room. I smirk at my success but that smirk turns into a frown as I replay his words. As today will be interesting. No twins, and a wild Kyoya on the loose. Not to mention a lot of explaining for yesterday. Everything really does change in high school. A lot has changed for me and its only been 2 weeks. With that thought, the clock chimes the start of class. Let the hell begin, no….my mind wanders to that English poet, Shakespeare. Yes, our (Mikasa and mine) favorite quote.

I'm afraid "Hell is empty. And the devils are here."

**For those that don't know, kun is used at the end of a boys name, hence forth Kyoya reminding Haruhi that everyone thinks she is a boy. Also, Yoshio is Kyoya's father, and Rita, is Kyoya's mother. (I made up his mothers name). Thank you featherheart4248 for the feedback. :) Until next time...Later. **


End file.
